


Christmas at Tony's House

by kalypsobean



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Tower, Christmas, Domestic Avengers, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:06:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2903672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalypsobean/pseuds/kalypsobean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>series of drabbles about the Avengers at Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas at Tony's House

**Author's Note:**

> an insmallpackages gift for 'Ficlet or drawing, Avengers - gen, canon ships, Clint/Natasha, Christmas at Avengers tower'

Tony Stark does not regret inviting the Avengers to live in the newly-finished Avengers Tower now that SHIELD has collapsed.

Even though he tells Pepper and JARVIS that he does, several times a day. Pepper gives him a knowing look and something to sign when he does that, even though she's perfectly capable of signing Stark Industries paperwork herself. JARVIS states that he can revoke their access at any time, but Tony never agrees.

He kind of likes other people being around, being alone, but being alone together. It doesn't make much sense, so he doesn't explain it to Pepper.

 

Steve never went back to his apartment after Bucky shot it up; he didn't feel safe there, and Avengers Tower had as many safety precautions as he could think up, and Tony Stark putzing about below him somewhere unspecified was pretty good, as far as psychological things go. If someone got in, they'd have to go through Tony. And everyone. So he decided to decorate, this time; not much, just a few things that made it feel a bit more his. 

On December first, he brought in a little fibreoptic tree and turned it on. "Miss you, Mom," he said.

 

Natasha used it more as a base than a place to live, one room filled with files and weapons and tools. Clint kept borrowing them, and Natasha finally said he should just move in and put things back when he was done, although he was terrible at not losing them. 

They got on well enough, for a while, so much so that they planned missions carefully so they could at least have Christmas together.

"It doesn't really mean much," Natasha said.

"I know," Clint said, "but it's not like anything's happening out there anyway." Anyone else would have asked her why; she was grateful he didn't.

It turned out Clint had a busted arm from Afghanistan, so part of the time was Natasha splinting it and making sure he didn't use it too early. Clint liked to sing carols, and the amount of time he spent with painkillers in his system meant he did that quite a lot, enough for Natasha to decide that she liked it, and for Clint to sing every version he knew of Jingle Bells. Clint's injury also meant Natasha was in charge of food, which meant roast pork enough for everyone; a childhood memory rekindled.

 

Thor was pleased to have his own space, though Jane was a frequent enough visitor that she had her own access code. He had grown used to his evenings being filled with contemplation, and though few stars were visible, he could watch them cross the sky without becoming restive. He left Clint and Natasha's Yule feast and climbed to the roof, where the wind was clean and the stars told him that all on Asgard was well in his absence. He wished his old friends a good celebration before he returned to his rooms, where Jane waited in the computer.

 

Bruce didn't like being around too many people; the other guy got a bit jumpy, and that was to be avoided. Around these people, though, it wasn't so bad, perhaps because the other guy knew them as equals, if not friends. It was good to be in a city again, with access to enough equipment and chemicals to continue his research, and to be around people with a little less fear for their safety. Christmas was not always calm, though, with its hustle and bustle; he stayed in the Tower as much as he could, and mostly in the labs. 

 

Tony leans back on his couch, taking up as much space as possible. Pepper is still working, but it doesn't last; Tony presses ctrl+s and closes the laptop. Pepper pushes his hand away.

"Uh-uh, Tony time," he says as he catches her hand in his. "Work can wait."

"Who are you and what have you done with Tony?"

"It's the Christmas spirit; it's infected me." Pepper laughs, and Tony pretends to be put out. Everything feels right, now, and he knows he can take a few minutes, make Pepper not want to leave him, and nothing will explode.

He hopes.


End file.
